Ima Suki ni Naru
by Raawrrr
Summary: Sakura mempunyai prinsip untuk tidak berpacaran dulu dan tak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah cinta remaja yang sangat merepotkan— sebelum Ia bertemu dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang memikat hatinya. / NaruSaku.


Sudah hampir dua bulan berlalu sejak masa orientasi siswa baru. Dan sudah dua bulan juga perasaan ini muncul. Masih sama, tidak sedikitpun berubah.

Awalnya, Ia mengira bahwa perasaan ini hanya perasaan kagum semata. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Ia semakin sadar bahwa perasaan itu bukanlah sekedar perasaan kagum, namun lebih.

Apalagi, Ino— sahabatnya yang berambut pirang berkata bahwa perasaannya itu merupakan rasa cinta terhadap lawan jenis saat Ia selesai mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Ino.

"Kalau hanya kagum, jantungmu tak akan berpacu lebih cepat jika kau dekat dengannya."

Kembali perkataan Ino terngiang dalam benaknya.

Ah, tidak, tidak. Mana mungkin, 'kan?

Ia yakin suatu saat nanti dirinya akan jatuh cinta. Tapi, tidak secepat ini. Terlebih, Ia sudah mempunyai prinsip untuk tidak berpacaran dulu dan tak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah cinta remaja yang—banyak orang bilang— sangat merepotkan.

"Tapi..."

Kerugan muncul kembali dalam dirinya.

Bagaimana kalau memang Ia sedang jatuh cinta?

Duh, cinta memang tak kenal waktu.

* * *

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story (c)** **Raawrrr** **.**

 **Warning! Standard applied.**

 **Genre: Fluffy Romance— Slice of Life.**

 **( Terinspirasi dari lagu Honeyworks dengan judul yang sama. )**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, memasuki gedung Konoha High School— tempatnya menimba ilmu— dan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Rambut pinknya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri seiring langkah kakinya berjalan.

Sesekali bibirnya menampilkan sebuah senyuman saat seseorang yang Ia kenal berpapasan dengannya seraya menyapa.

Baru saja menapaki beberapa anak tangga, mata _emerald_ nya menangkap sosok yang selama ini selalu ada dipikirannya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata sewarna biru laut yang jernih. Pemuda itu menampilkan senyuman lebarnya saat mengetahui sosoknya.

'Oh, sial,' rutuknya dalam hati, dapat Ia rasakan jantungnya kini berdegup kencang.

Tak mau berlama-lama menatap senyuman menawan sang pujaan hati, Ia lantas melaju cepat meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu.

Yah, hal ini memang kerap kali Ia lakukan setiap dirinya berpapasan dengan pemuda itu. Selalu menghindar. Lagipula, melihat wajah pemuda itu membuat dirinya kesal. Kenapa? Kenapa pemuda itu selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang?!

Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin lama semakin jauh, entah mengapa helaan napas keluar dari mulut sang pemuda.

"Ne, _Teme."_ Sang pemuda membuka suara, menoleh kepada temannya yang sedari tadi berjalan bersamanya, "apa dia benci padaku?"

Namun pemuda berambut raven itu malah bersikap cuek dan tetap melanjutkan laju langkahnya, meninggalkan si pirang jauh di belakang.

"Oy, _Teme!_ Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa waktu lalu, kini masing-masing murid berada dalam kelas dan memperhatikan materi yang diberikan oleh guru masing-masing. Termasuk Sakura, Ia sedari tadi mendengar ocehan guru Sejarah— Anko-sensei, sebelum rasa bosan menyelimuti dirinya.

Secara refleks, kepalanya mencoleh ke samping, mengamati apa saja yang berada di luar dari jendela. Untungnya, Ia duduk tepat di samping jendela, sehingga Ia bisa menatap pemandangan luar dari jendela yang kebetulan mengarah pada lapangan _out-door_ sekolah.

Entah dapat dikatakan keberuntungan atau tidak, Ia melihat pujaan hatinya tengah berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Bukan, bukan dihukum, melainkan sedang pelajaran olahraga. Terlihat dari seragam yang dikenakan.

Peluh membasahi tubuh sang pemuda, membuatnya terlihat semakin keren. Tanpa sadar, Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Dan Sakura tetap terpaku melihat sang pujaan hati, sehingga mengabaikan Anko-sensei yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas.

.

" _Hei, kau tak apa? Sini biar kubantu!" Suara pemuda asing memasuki gendang telinganya saat Ia sedang menjalankan hukuman dari osis untuk mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh di lapangan. Matahari yang bersinar terik membuat bulir-bulir keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Meski sudah diseka beberapa kali, tetap saja keringat itu muncul._

" _Aku tak kenapa-kenapa kok," jawabnya. Bohong kalau Ia bilang bahwa Ia tak kenapa-kenapa, padahal pada kenyataannya, kepalanya berdenyut keras, sakit sekali._

" _Kau terlihat kelelahan, sini biar kubantu."_

" _T-tak usah! Ini 'kan hukumanku."_

 _Namun ternyata perkataan Sakura tak didengar oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu, dengan santainya pemuda itu mencabuti tiap-tiap rumput liar yang tertangkap oleh mata birunya._

" _Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Neji— selaku osis yang memberikan hukuman pada Sakura terdengar. Cukup membuat bahu Sakura menegang. Yah, semoga saja Ia tak mendapatkan hukuman tambahan karena melanggar perintah yang sudah diberikan; tak boleh dibantu siapapun._

" _Aku membantunya." Pemuda berambut pirang itu berujar dengan santainya, "lagipula muka gadis itu terlihat pucat, sepertinya Ia kelelahan."_

" _Hukuman tetaplah hukuman."_

" _Maaf— aku akan me—" Perkataan Sakura terpotong, Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sedari tadi berdenyut keras. Tubuhnya kini sudah hampir kehilangan keseimbangan._

 _Dan perlahan, kesadarannya pun hilang._

 _._

" _Ngh—" Sakura mengerang pelan, perlahan membuka matanya; membiasakan cahaya masuk melalui retina matanya._

' _Di mana ini?'_

" _Akhirnya kau sadar."_

 _Lantas kepalanya menoleh ke samping, dan menemukan pemuda pirang yang tadi menolongnya duduk disebuah kursi tepat di samping kasur. Dan setelah diteliti lebih lagi, Sakura sadar bahwa sekarang dirinya berada di ruang UKS._

 _Ia mencoba bangkit, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, meskipun tidak sesakit sebelumnya. "Aku kenapa? Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur di sini?"_

" _Sensei bilang kau hanya kelelahan. Dan kau sudah tidur di sini kira-kira... empat jam?"_

 _Sakura melirik ke arah jam yang tertempel di dinding ruang UKS. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Well, Ia tertidur terlalu lama rupanya._

" _Maaf ya, sepertinya aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai sini saja. Aku harus pergi, tak apa kan kau kutinggal sendiri?"_

" _Oh- ya, tak apa kok. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, maaf merepotkanmu. Mulai sekarang aku bisa sendiri."_

" _Baguslah kalau begitu." Pemuda itu mengelus lembut surai pink milik Sakura, "lekas sembuh." Dan menampilkan sebuah senyuman lebar._

 _Sakura terpana dibuatnya. Senyuman pemuda itu benar-benar... memikat hatinya. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, pemuda itu memang memiliki wajah yang tampan, ditambah tiga garis yang seperti kumis kucing pada pipinya menambah kesan keren pada dirinya. Juga, perlakuan manis dari pemuda itu juga membuat darahnya berdesir lebih cepat. Kenapa bisa?_

" _Aku pergi duluan."_

 _Suara sang pemuda membawanya kembali menuju dunia nyata. "T-tunggu! Namamu si—"_

 _Naas. Pemuda itu sudah pergi duluan keluar ruang UKS._

"— _apa..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLETAK!_

" _Ittai!"_ Sakura meringis saat sebuah penghapus papan tulis yang dengan mulus menghatam jidatnya.

"Pemandangan di luar lebih menarik dibandingkan materi yang kujelaskan, eh, Haruno?" kata Anko sarkastik, matanya menatap pada Sakura yang nyalinya kini ciut saat dipandang seperti itu oleh Anko.

"T-tidak, _sensei."_ Dengan takut-takut Sakura menjawab. Duh, Anko-sensei termasuk ke dalam salah satu guru _killer_ di sekolah ini. Sakura harus berhati-hati dalam berbicara. Sedikit saja salah bicara, maka hukuman sudah di depan mata.

 _TING! TONG!_

"Kh- baiklah, karena sudah bel, maka kau bebas untuk kali ini." Selepas berbicara begitu, Anko pergi keluar kelas setelah para murid mengucapkan salam.

Sakura menghela napas bahagia, oh rasanya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Dalam hati Ia bersorak girang karena tidak diberikan hukuman oleh si guru _killer_.

"Hei, Sakura." Tenten— sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dicepol dua memanggilnya, "kau sedari tadi melihat apa sih?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan pangeran berambut pirang," celetuk Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Hah?" Tenten yang duduk di depan Sakura lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Beruntung, murid yang berolahraga tadi masih ada di sana. "Kau... menyukai Naruto-senpai?"

"Naruto... senpai?" beonya, "pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu namanya Naruto? Dan... dia _senior_ kita?"

"Iya. Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

Ino menepuk dahinya, "duh, Sakura. Kau belum tahu namanya sampai sekarang? Kukira sudah."

Sakura nyengir tanpa dosa, "habisnya aku tak berani menanyakan namanya langsung sejak kejadian itu."

Ino menghela napas, sedangkan Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan... aku tak menyangka bahwa Ia _senior_."

.

.

.

Meskipun sudah tahu siapa nama asli dari pemuda pirang pujaan hatinya, Sakura masih saja tetap pada posisinya; tetap diam dan tak mau mengambil langkah maju untuk memulai pendekatan dengan Naruto.

Sakura masih saja menghindar dengan cepat saat berpapasan dengan Naruto, belum pernah sekalipun Ia membalas senyuman yang diberikan Naruto. Tapi meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap saja memperhatikan Naruto dari jarak jauh.

Pernah sekali Naruto menyadari Sakura memperhatikannya dari jendela kelas setiap Ia berolahraga, Ia bahkan melambaikan tangannya dan seperti biasa, memberikan senyumannya pada Sakura. Sakura yang melihat hal itu lantas mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang dihiasi semburat merah.

"Nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya, _Forehead,_ agar kau tidak perlu terbayang-bayang oleh perasaanmu lagi," usul Ino.

"Begitu-begitu Naruto-senpai juga cukup terkenal di kalangan perempuan, lho. Kau tak ingin ada yang mengambilnya duluan, 'kan?" timpal Tenten.

"Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya dekat dengan perempuan lain, kok! Tenang saja."

.

.

Sakura tersenyum getir, rasanya Ia ingin menarik kata-kata yang tadi Ia ucapkan pada kedua sahabatnya.

'Tak dekat dengan perempuan lain, eh?' Ingin rasanya Sakura menertawai dirinya sendiri, mengapa Ia bisa dengan percaya dirinya berkata bahwa Naruto tak dekat dengan perempuan manapun?

Ia menyentuh dadanya. Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali, ya? Padahal Ia hanya melihat Naruto berpelukan dengan gadis berambut pirang sepunggung. Matanya terasa memanas, air mata sepertinya sebentar lagi akan keluar dan membasahi pipinya.

Sakura berbalik, berjalan dengan gontai meninggalkan kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan. Ada sebuah tekad muncul dalam dirinya. Ya, Ia akan melakukan sesuatu. Ia sudah lelah terkurung dalam perasaan tak karuan ini.

.

.

.

"Hei. Kau sedang apa di sini?" Naruto berujar saat melihat Sakura menyandarkan dirinya pada loker sepatu. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, kini beralih, menjadi menatap Naruto yang baru saja datang.

"Naruto-senpai..." ujar Sakura, kini Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga Ia berhadapan dengan Naruto. Mata _emerald_ nya yang terlihat sedikit sembab menatap serius pada bola mata biru Naruto, membuat Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Ada a—"

"Aku suka kau!" Kata itu terucap dari bibir Sakura. Kata yang selama dua bulan lebih ini selalu Ia pendam. Kata yang selalu sulit untuk Ia ucapkan.

Akhirnya, akhirnya Sakura bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Mata Naruto terlihat membulat, tak percaya jika Sakura akan mengatakan hal itu.

"S-serius?"

"Tak perlu dibalas. Aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku. Jangan diambil pusing, _senpai._ " Sakura tersenyum tipis dan membungkuk sedikit. Lalu Ia membalikkan badan, pamit undur diri dari tempat itu. Namun sebelum Sakura melangkah jauh, Naruto menarik tangannya dan membawa Sakura ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aku juga suka padamu, Sakura," bisik Naruto pelan pada kedua telinga Sakura. Kini Sakuralah yang membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia tak salah dengar, 'kan? Dan, hei! Naruto tahu namanya!

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Aku mengalaminya, denganmu saat aku membantumu, ingat? Sejak saat itu, aku mencari informasi tentangmu. Aku tahu namamu dari Neji."

" _Senpai_ serius...?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir mengapa aku tersenyum setiap kali bertemu denganmu? Itu semua kulakukan karena aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Namun, kupikir kau benci padaku karena kau sering kali menghindar."

Sakura terdiam. Jadi, perlakuannya selama ini membuat Naruto salah paham, ya?

Oh, ngomong-ngomong, pelukan Naruto sangat nyaman sekali. Rasa hangat sontak menjalar dalam tiap tubuhnya saat Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

Eh? Tunggu... p-pelukan?

"!"

Spontan Sakura mendorong dada Naruto, membuat pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura melonggar.

" _S-senpai_ jangan mendua! Tadi aku melihat _senpai_ memeluk gadis berambut pirang."

Naruto tersenyum, membuat Sakura mendelik tajam.

"Jadi kau melihatnya, ya? Gadis berambut pirang itu Shion, adikku. Ia baru saja diputusi oleh kekasihnya. Yah, sebagai kakak yang baik aku mencoba menenangkannya dengan cara memeluknya. Kudengar, sebuah pelukan dapat membuat seseorang menjadi lebih baikan."

Tangan Naruto terulur, menangkup kedua pipi Sakura dan mengelusnya pelan, "Kau cemburu, eh?"

Rona merah muncul menghiasi raut wajah Sakura, Naruto terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Jadi? Sakura, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Terimakasih." Naruto mengecup pelan kening Sakura, "mau pulang? Sudah sore."

"Antar aku pulang, ya!"

Dan mereka berdua pun pulang dengan bergandengan tangan.

Sebuah senyuman terukir dalam wajah Sakura.

Sepertinya, Sakura akan mencabut prinsipnya yang berkata bahwa Ia tak akan berpacaran dulu.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **.**

 **V**


End file.
